The present disclosure relates generally to a field of genetic analysis, such as for diagnostic sequencing and other purposes. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a portable analysis system that may be carried or transported to desired locations to facilitate sample collection, sample analysis, and further processing.
Genetic sequencing has become an increasingly important area of genetic research, promising future uses in diagnostic and other applications. In general, genetic sequencing involves determining the order of nucleotides for a nucleic acid such as a fragment of RNA or DNA. Relatively short sequences are typically analyzed, and the resulting sequence information may be used in various bioinformatics methods to logically fit fragments together to reliably determine the sequence of much more extensive lengths of genetic material from which the fragments were derived. Automated, computer-based examinations of characteristic fragments have been developed and have been used more recently in genome mapping, identification of genes and their function, and so forth. However, existing techniques are highly time-intensive, and resulting genomic information is accordingly extremely costly to obtain.
A number of alternative sequencing techniques are presently under investigation and development. In such techniques, typically single nucleotides or strands of nucleotides (oligonucleotides) are introduced and permitted or encouraged to bind to the template of genetic material to be sequenced. Sequence information may then be gathered by imaging the sites. In certain current techniques, for example, each nucleotide type is tagged with a fluorescent tag or dye that permits analysis of the nucleotide attached at a particular site to be determined by analysis of image data. Although such techniques show promise for significantly improving throughput and reducing the cost of sequencing, further progress in speed, reliability, and efficiency of data handling is needed.
For example, in certain sequencing approaches that use image data to evaluate individual sites, large volumes of image data may be produced during sequential cycles of sequencing. In systems relying upon sequencing by synthesis (SBS), for example, dozens of cycles may be employed for sequentially attaching nucleotides to individual sites. Images formed at each step result in a vast quantity of digital data representative of pixels in high-resolution images. These images are analyzed to determine what nucleotides have been added to each site at each cycle of the process. Other images may be employed to verify de-blocking and similar steps in the operations.
Genetic analyses of the types described above are presently performed in stationary, and even quite specialized equipment in laboratory, medical facility, research and similar environments. There is a growing need, however, for more flexible systems that can be taken to the field for performing at least some sample collection and analysis. The art has yet to respond to these needs, owing in part to the designs of sample preparation equipment, imaging components, processing needs, and so forth.